True God of Shinobi - The Dark Side
by Santateresagamuza
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find that Uchiha Madara has adopted him...Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, we get a glimpse of the true power of the Sandaime Hokage, The God of Shinobi. (Danzo has also been scheming). Orochimaru. Akatsuki. Dark. God. Sharingan. Rinnegan. Kyuubi. Demon. Sand. Magnet. Scorch. Dust. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Fear. Sorrow. Grief. Anguish. Despair. Love. Hope. Longing. All of these were present in the eyes I saw. However, at first one could only see the fear. Only a genin would be able to see the fear and sorrow. A chuunin could see Grief. A jounin could see each of these emotions separately. As Hokage; however, I had the ability to see all emotions at once through the eyes. Because eyes in the Naruto universe have mouths and are able to tell you everything the person, even if they have completely contradictory emotions at the same time.

I trusted myself. I had been named the God of Shinobi. The Professor. And a thousand more names that had fallen to the wayside during my extraordinary career as a murderer. Therefore; I had confidence that I was doing the right thing when I let this stranger, whose emotions I could read, take care of Naruto, the most important person that had ever existed in our village, even though I had only met him two minutes ago...

HIRUZEN-WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST GAVE NARUTO TO UCHIHA MADARA AFTER HE WALKED UP TO NARUTO AND ASKED WHY HE WAS BEATEN UP. YOU THEN GAVE UP S-RANKED SECRETS AND ALLOWED THE JINCHUURIKI TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF MADARA'S EYES. ARE YOU HIGH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE ARE NINJA WE MASK OUR EMOTION ALL THE TIME. PLUS HE HAD HIS SHARINGAN ACTIVATED AND SAID HE WOULD BURN THE VILLAGE DOWN REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU DECIDED TO DO...

"Danzo I've finally had enough of your meddling. I sentence you to death!"

"Hiruzen! Fine I guess I'll just have to join Madara and help him change this village for once."

"Danzo, I must ask. Who is this Madara you speak of""

..."Root. I give up just kill me."

-Hmph i win again Danzo, now who was that friendly shoe salesman that decided to take care of Naruto? I think it starts with a D?

Anbu, Find Jiraiya I need to find the D-ninja that stole Naruto, and find Danzo immediately, he may have kidnaped Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi figured it out. He knew exactly what to do.

YAMATO_ get me orochimaru, I need his genius.

Sir, you do release orochimaru is a SS rank missing-nin

What? Stop with this tomfoolery, he is only 8, now get him in here.

Sir, are you okay?

All of a sudden Yamato kneeled over, a kunai in his heart.

HMMMMM- maybe Orochimaru can help me he's smart for his age...

YAMATO_ get me orochimaru, I need his genius.

YAMATO

YAMATO

GET me yamato!


	3. Chapter 3

So Hokage-Dono what do you think of our new trade agreement?

Well, Kazekage-Sama, DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?

Hiruzen, what are you talking about? I am just asking for a renewal of our contract, plus a little bit more food during the summer since our immense heat prevents us from going crops. I, of course, will pay back everything immediately in the fall. We do this every year...

Don't lie to me you fool! Everyone is scheming. But, I am the professor, and know exactly what you're up to. You want to steal our jinchuriki. Look at page 39 I figured you out.

Page 39 deals with Konoha giving us less oranges and more apples this year?

Yes, but I am a master at seeing underneath the underneath. YOU WANT MY SUCCESSOR'S WIFE, KUSHINA!

Kushina has been dead for 12 years... I thought the young blonde was the new vessel?

WHO, WHAT BLONDE, WHAT FALSE INFORMATION DO YOU HAVE? LEAVE MY OFFICE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU...

ANBU, bring me my tea and pipe, I need to prepare for my meeting with the Kazekage. His eyes always show bloodthirst, pain, greed, compassion, hatred, resentment, power, deceit, and a slight amount of love for fruit, but hatred for washing them...I need to be careful or else he will take young Naruto-kun...Where did I get that name from? I don't even know a Naruto. And tell Danzo I need his advice for my upcoming musical.


	4. Chapter 4

HMMMMMMM PAPERWORK MY GREATEST ENEMY!

I know Minato always said that he had figure it out, but how did my successor do it?... OMG HOW COULD I NOT THINK OF IT EARLIER.

KATON_KARYU ENDON...

Next Morning:

ANBU, WHAT HAPPENED, why is the hokage tower burned to the ground? Where is my icha-icha collection!


End file.
